Eternamente Entre Abóboras e Beijos
by Dra. Lukas A. Tonks
Summary: Na pacata Pumpkin Springs ela conheceu seu verdadeiro amor. Mas terá de enfrentar um longo e tortuoso caminho para ficarem juntos.
1. Prólogo

**ETERNAMENTE ENTRE ABÓBORAS E BEIJOS**

**PRÓLOGO**

Você está tendo o prazer, não, o privilégio, não, a honra de ler a maior saga de todos os tempos. Melhor que "_O Senhor dos Anéis_", mais romântico que "_ Titanic_ " e com mais lágrimas que " _E o vento levou..._ ", apresento a vocês o ápice do fandom potteriano... a história que deixará a obra da Tia J.K no chinelo...

Estrelado por Daniel "Galã de Rodoviária" Radcliffe, Emma "do Bairro" Watson, Tom Felton, Soraya e Rupert "Banana" Grint. Com a participação especial Renata Sorrah no primeiro capítulo.

_As luzes da sala se apagam e um letreiro começa a surgir na tela, narrado por uma voz misteriosa..._

"Há muito, muito tempo numa galáxia muito, muito distante...".

_Uma música gloriosa começa a tocar enquanto um letreiro dimensional aparece na tela: EPISÓDIO IV: UMA NOVA ESPERANÇA... A ALIANÇA REBELDE..._

Oops... sorry, saga errada. Acendam as luzes de novo... isso, vamos tentar mais uma vez...

_As luzes da sala se apagam e um letreiro começa a surgir na tela, narrado por uma voz misteriosa..._

"Já faz alguns anos desde que tudo aconteceu. Desde então, vivi lutas, amores e sofrimentos como qualquer mulher viveria. Tive muitos motivos para desistir de tudo, para deixar meus sonhos de lado, mas não... eu prossegui, porque não sou alguém que desiste facilmente das coisas.

Minhas mãos estão velhas e cansadas. Enquanto escrevo essas linhas, sofro de uma dor intensa no peito, temo a morte. Mas todos precisam saber. Precisam saber de como vivi. De como lutei. De como amei. Porque apesar dos pesares pesarosos, eu venci... eu venci..."

**ETERNAMENTE ENTRE ABÓBORAS E BEIJOS**

_Versão brasileira, Rain Richards._


	2. Nas reminiscências de uma vida a beirama...

**Capítulo Um – Nas reminiscências de uma vida a beira mar...**

A primavera da pequena cidade de Pumpkin Springs era maravilhosa.

As árvores da pequena praça se enchiam de flores, os pequenos esquilos corriam de galho em galho, o sol batia fraco nas janelas das casas e a brisa soprava fresca. Os lírios se abriam, as borboletas voavam, as flores de cerejeira brotavam, as crianças felizes corriam de um lado para o outro para depois ir chorar no colo de suas mães por terem se esborrachado no chão. As montanhas pareciam mais altas, os vales mais verdes, o rio mais aguado... Uma beleza! Se o paraíso tivesse um nome, seria Pumpkin Springs.

Mas apesar de tudo isso, os moradores daquela pequena cidade zelavam por seu mais precioso tesouro. Nenhuma flor, nenhum esquilo, nenhum lírio, cerejeira ou borboleta conseguia ser mais belo e gracioso que a linda Hermione Jane. A linda moça era uma verdadeira jóia rara. Bela, inteligente e bondosa, Hermione Jane era querida por todos. Muitos vinham de longe apenas para admirar-lhe a beleza. Muitos vinham de perto para que ela lhes desse comida. Hermione Jane. Se beleza tivesse um nome, seria esse.

É na beira da praia catando conchinhas que encontramos agora essa preciosidade. Pés descalços, vestido estampado, cabelos ao vento e sorriso nos lábios. Hermione Jane corre, espalhando sua beleza para os coqueiros e os pequenos animais marinhos, que eram seus amigos.

_"Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei  
Foi você o alguém que eu vi na minha visão  
De repente então, um grande amor nasceu então  
E foi você, somente você  
Na mesma visão  
Aquela do sonho que eu sonhei..."_

Sabe qual é meu sonho? – se Hermione Jane falou para o vento ou para seu amiguinho caramujo, é difícil dizer – encontrar um grande amor. Alguém que possa dividir comigo a vida. De que me adianta esses livros, de que me adianta ser a mais inteligente, a mais bonita, a mais doce, se não tenho alguém para amar?

Rodopiando, Hermione Jane entoou novamente sua magnífica canção. Arrancou aplausos dos pequenos insetos e moluscos.

Ah, sou tão sozinha – lamentou ela apanhando uma cesta de palha que ela mesma havia feito – mas agora preciso ir, devo voltar para minha cabana...

Saltitando feliz da vida, Hermione Jane começou a procurar o rumo de casa. Andava entre as palmeiras e coqueiros quando foi surpreendida por uma infeliz criatura. Rony Billius. Aquele ruivo infeliz vivia assediando-a onde quer que fosse. E não bastavam os apelos da bela moça para que ele a deixasse em paz. Os dois viviam discutindo e apesar de estabeleceram relação amigável, Hermione Jane não gostava dele. Achava-o burro e medroso, mas tolerava-o, pois Rony Billius (a começar pelo nome), era digno de pena.

Olá minha flô – disse Rony Billius colocando-se no caminho dela – trouxe outra flô pra alegrar você...

Obrigada – disse Hermione Jane numa voz melodiosa – mas não posso me demorar mais, preciso voltar para casa.

Você é tão linda, Hermione Jane – falou Rony tocando os cabelos dela – tão linda...

Pare j�, Ronald – inquiriu a jovem afastando-se – já não bastaram todas as nossas brigas? Por que você ainda insiste? Por que ainda me segue? Eu só me casaria com alguém que eu amasse acima de todas as barreiras...

Eu sei disso, você já me disse ontem – murmurou Rony Billius numa voz tão sofrida que Hermione Jane sentiu pena – estou aqui para me despedir.

Despedir?

É – concordou o ruivo desengonçado – vou trabalhar na casa grande. Motorista do senhorzinho...

Na casa grande? – perguntou Hermione Jane intrigada – mas a família mais rica de Pumpkin Springs não vem aqui há anos... a casa está vazia!

Não sabe que eles voltaram? Estão aqui, e o herdeiro deles já chegou na cidade... venha comigo Hermione Jane, eu arranjo um emprego pra você na casa grande e você poderá ter mais dinheiro, uma vida melhor.

Ela suspirou fundo e respondeu:

Já tenho uma vida boa. O que mais poderia querer? Moro numa cabana à beira mar, faço minhas próprias roupas, tomo banho na água do mar, me alimento de algas e folhas de palmeira... não quero dinheiro. Sou feliz sendo simples como sou. Agora vá Ronald, eu tenho que ir para casa.

Tropeçando numa pedra, Ronald Billius seguiu seu caminho. Hermione Jane estava feliz por ele. Encontraria seu caminho longe dela e poderia ser feliz. Com lindo sorriso no rosto, andou mais depressa, precisava voltar para a cabana rápido.

* * *

Harry Tiago Luís Fernando Potter dirigia um carro vermelho conversível em alta velocidade.

Estava chateado. Gostava da vida em Londres e agora tinha de ir para Pumpkin Springs. Os Black tinham uma linda mansão na região e Harry Tiago herdara tudo de Sirius, seu padrinho. O caso é que os Potter já tinham morrido há umas boas duas décadas, assassinados pelo cruel Voldemort e Harry Tiago já tinha torrado boa parte do dinheiro deles comprando vassouras, doces para seus amigos, livros de escola e excentricidades, como esse carro trouxa. Foi com muito agrado que recebeu a notícia da herança dos Black, mas o testamento exigia que ele morasse pelo menos um mês em Pumpkin Springs para receber a bolada.

Ao seu lado, estava sua noiva. A ruiva ardente, Ginevra Malvina Soraya Weasley.

Oh, Harry Tiago – falou Ginevra colocando óculos escuros – não fique assim tão deprimido. Não será tão horrível viver alguns meses numa cidadezinha medíocre como essa. Pense que assim que pegarmos o dinheiro, iremos nos casar e logo depois deixar esse país para sempre, rumo à Espanha!

Sim, você tem razão Ginevra Malvina – concordou Harry Tiago sorrindo um pouco mais – além do mais preciso esquecer minha triste vida em Londres e Pumpkin Springs me ajudará a esquecer. Mas, às vezes, sinto falta daquele meu amigo, o Rony...

Esqueça-o – cortou Ginevra Malvina tentando parecer amável – ele está morto. Você está vivo. E comigo. Eu te dedico Harry, eu te dedico...

Harry Tiago concordou e deu um beijo na noiva.

Sabe de uma coisa – acrescentou ele assim que passaram da placa **BEM-VINDO A PUMPKIN SPRINGS – POPULAÇÃO: 37** – um sentimento me atingiu o peito agora e acho que grandes surpresas nos aguardam nessa cidade...

Ginevra Malvina sorriu para depois murmurar baixinho, maliciosamente:

Você nem pode imaginar querido... nem pode imaginar...

* * *

Madrinha, cheguei! – anunciou Hermione Jane entrando na velha cabana à beira mar – trouxe peixe que eu mesma pesquei, conchinhas para nos alegrar e o leite que tirei da nossa vaca de estimação, a Judite...

Oh, minha filha – falou a madrinha de Hermione Jane, numa voz fraca e sumida – você é tão boa...

Mas o que é isso, madrinha – Hermione Jane deixou as compras em cima da velha mesinha e se aproximou de sua madrinha – a senhora que é boa para mim. A senhora que me acolheu quando fiquei órfã e sem dinheiro... sozinha no mundo. A senhora que é tão boa, agora se encontra nessa cama, tão doente e sofrida...

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos da bela moça. Quem a olhasse de longe, jamais imaginaria que sofrera tanto. Seu sorriso alegre espalhava felicidade para todos os habitantes da velha vila de Pumpkin Springs. Ela brincava com as crianças, ia à igreja todos os dias, dava aulas de magia para os velhos da aldeia e cultivava uma horta fantástica, cujos alimentos eram gigantes de modo que ela pudesse dar comida para todos os pobres. Aprendera esse ofício com o velho Hagrid, antigo funcionário do orfanato...

O orfanato. Desde que saíra de lá aos 19 anos, Hermione Jane enfrentara muitos desafios. Seus pais verdadeiros, José Ferdinando, fora assassinado por Voldemort e sua mãe, Maria Lucrecia, morrera de tristeza poucos meses depois. Aparentemente sozinha no mundo, Hermione Jane foi criada em um orfanato trouxa até que sua madrinha, Theresa Revitalina Zamira Naftalina, que aprendeu carinhosamente a chamar de Nazareth, contou que ela era uma bruxa e levou-a para morar com ela. Deixando tudo para trás, Hermione Jane se mudou para Pumpkin Springs a fim de esquecer os sofrimentos de sua vida na cidade cinzenta.

Hermione Jane, minha filha – gemeu Nazareth na cama – venha aqui, preciso falar-lhe.

A bela moça se aproximou da rústica cama dizendo:

Você vai ficar boa, madrinha. Vai ficar boa. Então poderemos juntas andar na praia, nadar no rio... e quando eu encontrar o verdadeiro amor da minha vida, você irá conosco para nossa linda choupana.

Me escute – a pobre Nazareth fazia um esforço sobre-humano para formular as frases – minha doença não tem cura, minha filha. Os trouxas não conseguiram curar, os bruxos também não... estou morrendo...

Não diga uma coisa dessas, madrinha – falou Hermione Jane chorando – não diga. A senhora vai ficar boa. A vida está melhorando... não é que aquele infeliz do Rony Billius arranjou um emprego na casa dos Black, que agora é dos Potter? Seremos felizes e...

Nazareth arregalou os olhos de susto, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que estava à beira da morte:

Os Potter? Mas eles já morreram... como podem estar indo morar na mansão dos Black?

Eu não sei madrinha, a senhora acha que é o...

Não diga nada, minha filha... acho que chegou o momento, preciso fazer-te uma declaração que mudará completamente os rumos de sua vida.

Hermione Jane empalideceu. Nazareth arfava e tossia, foi com muito custo que disse:

Eu errei muito minha Hermione Jane, preciso que me perdoe.

Não madrinha, a senhora que tem que me perdoar – falou Hermione Jane chorando desesperadamente, segurando a mão da velha – talvez eu não tenha sido boa o bastante.

Me perdoe, Hermione Jane...

Não, não, não... não há o que perdoar – as lágrimas lavavam o rosto da jovem moça. Linhas de dor e sofrimento se estampavam.

Diga que perdoa...

Eu perdoarei qualquer coisa...

Num momento de emoção sublime, as duas mulheres se abraçaram. Um esboço de sorriso apareceu nos lábios da velha Nazareth. Uma chuva torrencial começou a cair do lado de fora, como se anunciasse as tristezas e os obstáculos que ainda viriam.

Eu... hã... arf... coff... eerrrrrrr – Nazareth começou a tossir violentamente.

Madrinha, madrinha... acalme-se, eu vou buscar ajuda... madrinha...

Mais uma tossida e a alma da pecadora Nazareth se foi para sempre.

Não! – gritou Hermione Jane sacudindo o corpo da outra – madrinha, madrinha, acorde... acorde, por favor... não me deixe sozinha... não me deixe... não...

Em desespero, a bela Hermione Jane se atirou ao chão. Chorou tudo o que pôde chorar. Rasgou o próprio vestido, ela não fora boa o bastante. A madrinha estava morta. Morta. Levantou-se, utilizando toda a força que restara em seu corpo. Abriu a porta da velha cabana e deixou que a chuva a molhasse, lavando-a.

Completamente nua e descabelada na chuva, Hermione Jane pegou uma faca de açougueiro, levantou ao alto e fez um corte na palma da mão. O sangue vermelho como vinho veio em quantidade. Largando a faca ao chão e esquecendo completamente a dor, a jovem e bela moça se ajoelhou e disse:

Eu juro, juro por esse sangue... que jamais sofrerei novamente!

**Continua no próximo capítulo de... ETERNAMENTE ABÓBORAS E BEIJOS**


	3. Nas asas de um anjo meu coração sorriu e...

**CapítuloDois - Nas Asas de Um Anjo Meu Coração Sorriu e Cantou**

_"- Eu juro, juro por esse sangue... que jamais sofrerei novamente!"_

Hermione Jane ainda podia ouvir sua voz gritando aos quatro ventos sua promessa após a morte da madrinha. Nazareth, aquela que acolheu Hermione Jane quando ninguém mais a queria... aquela que era um poço de bondade, pureza e virtudes, estava... morta!

Ela caminhava graciosamente de volta à sua cabana, a tristeza claramente estampada em seu rosto angelical. Entrou em sua humilde moradia de três cômodos, e não olhou para onde o corpo da madrinha jazia. Colocou seu melhor vestido florido rodado e pegou sua cesta mais bem trabalhada que só era usada em ocasiões especiais.

Preciso buscar as melhores flores para o funeral de minha madrinha querida... – e saiu, sem se importar nem com a tempestade nem com as lágrimas que caíam, rumo ao seu tão bem cuidado jardim florido, do outro lado da cerca.

Percebendo a angústia e a tristeza que dominavam o coração da belíssima Hermione Jane, uma borboleta amarela pousou delicadamente em sua mão.

Ah borboletinha... Minha madrinha morreu, borboletinha... – Hermione Jane sentou-se na areia, deixando a cesta de lado, buscando consolo em sua mais nova amiga – isso não é muito triste? Quê? Ah é... Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem, mas eu gostava tanto dela, borboletinha... É, vou ter que arrumar um emprego agora que não conto mais com a aposentadoria da minha amada madrinha... Ei, espere, aonde você vai?

A borboleta amarela voou em direção à cabana, e Hermione Jane a acompanhou, querendo continuar a animada conversa. Mas o pequeno animal era demasiadamente rápido, e logo se distanciou de Hermione Jane.

Borboletinha, volte... O que deu em você, hein?

Antes que a nova amiga de Hermione Jane pudesse responder, um clarão iluminou o céu, e um raio desviou-se na borboleta amarela, atingindo a cabana de Hermione Jane, ao invés da belíssima garota.

Hermione Jane jogou-se de joelhos no chão com a mão em sua boca, ainda sem de acreditar nas peças que o destino pregava. Incapaz de ver seu casebre ser destruído pelas intensas chamas amarelas-avermelhadas que nem a forte tempestade conseguia deter, Hermione Jane levantou-se e saiu correndo em direção à praia.

Tomada pela dor de perder sua madrinha e sua casa no mesmo dia, ela parou de frente para o mar e ajoelhou-se novamente, erguendo as mãos e a voz:

_Oh there is nothing to lose  
'Cause it's already lost  
In a runaway world  
Of confusion  
I'm gonna take it  
That's why I fight fire with fire  
Oh I'm burning inside and my heart is a-cryin'_

* * *

Draco Alexander Carlos Daniel Malfoy aguardava ansiosamente os relatórios sobre a chegada de Harry Tiago Luís Fernando Potter a Pumpkin Springs. Deitado em uma espreguiçadeira nas areias fofas de Mayaguana, Bahamas, uma exuberante morena aproximou-se dele com uma taça de champagne e uma carta.

Draco Alexander, esta carta acaba de chegar para você através do serviço de corujas do hotel. Sabe do que se trata?

Ele afastou os óculos escuros dos olhos apenas para vislumbrar com desprezo sua belíssima amante. Ajeitou-os novamente no rosto, bebendo um gole da bebida oferecida pela dedicada mulher, e pegando a carta que ela lhe entregava, falou:

Não é da sua conta, Pansy Clarissa da Luz Parkinson. – ele abriu a carta e passou os olhos rapidamente por ela, como se já soubesse o que aquelas linhas continham. – Droga! – Draco Alexander deu um murro na espreguiçadeira, mostrando todo o seu descontentamento.

Algum problema, meu amor? – Pansy perguntou, ajoelhando-se a seu lado.

Cale a boca, sua pata alienada! E isso é o que se chame de champagne? – Draco Alexander atirou a taça na areia fofa, e Pansy assustou-se. – Traga-me uma bebida decente! Anda!

Pansy Clarissa da Luz Parkinson saiu em disparada, enquanto Draco Alexander refletia sobre as notícias recém chegadas de Pumpkin Springs.

Então você voltou mesmo, uh, Potter! Agora finalmente você terá o que merece... – coçando o queixo, Draco Alexander voltou a aproveitar a tranqüilidade que Mayaguana oferecia.

* * *

- Senhor Potter! Seja bem-vindo a Pumpkin Springs! – um ruivo alto com enormes cicatrizes pelo rosto apressou-se em tirar as malas do carro.

Harry Tiago olhou demoradamente para ele através das lentes embaçadas de seus óculos. O ruivo sentiu-se incomodado com tanta atenção, e olhou para baixo, a fim de verificar se tudo se encontrava no devido lugar. Ao constatar que não havia nada errado consigo, Rony finalmente perguntou:

Algum problema, senhor Potter?

Você... Como é mesmo seu nome?

Ginevra aproximou-se delicadamente de Harry, beijando-o no pescoço. Harry afastou-se dela, concentrando seu olhar no motorista.

Ronald Billius, senhor.

Harry Tiago pensou por um momento. Seu amigo, morto na guerra também era ruivo, também tinha sardas, e também se chamava Ronald. Mas não Billius, e sim Weasley.

Esqueça, rapaz... meu amigo não poderia ter um sobrenome como esse. – Harry Tiago disse, e Ginevra Malvina riu, parecendo extremamente aliviada. Harry sorriu, e tinha de admitir que os pais de seu novo motorista não deviam gostar muito dele. Na verdade, com aquela aparência e jeito desengonçado, seria impossível que qualquer pessoa gostasse dele!

Entraram na imensa mansão Black, e Ginevra ordenou que Ronald levasse suas sete malas com sais para banho imediatamente ao banheiro da suíte principal. Ao descer afrouxando a gravata borboleta vermelha, e enxugando o suor do rosto, ele encontrou Harry Tiago folheando um livro na sala de estudos.

Senhor Potter... o senhor poderia me conceder alguns minutos de sua atenção?

* * *

Hermione Jane sentiu algo salgado em sua boca e acordou subitamente.

Onde estou? – ela sentou-se na areia, relembrando os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Você está em Pumpkin Springs, e são exatamente 10 horas da manhã do dia 24 de Outubro. – uma voz ao lado dela falou.

O que faz aqui, Ronald Billius? – ela procurou esconder suas partes íntimas com o vestido molhado.

Nada. Apenas te observando. – ele a encarava com um olhar estranho, como se pudesse perder o controle a qualquer momento, e acabar com toda a graça e pureza de Hermione Jane.

Não gosto desse seu olhar, hein...

Eu soube o que aconteceu, Hermione Jane. Sua madrinha, sua casa. E já resolvi as coisas para você.

Como assim? Tá querendo dizer o quê? – Hermione Jane perguntou, desconfiada.

Venha comigo. Você vai trabalhar na casa do Potter.

* * *

Hermione Jane já havia visto a mansão dos Black por fora, mas não imaginava que pudesse ser tão deslumbrante. Ronald Billius abriu a porta para ela, que trazia consigo apenas sua melhor cesta de flores, tudo que sobrou de uma vida inteira de sofrimento e provações.

Apesar do manto negro que envolvia seu doce coração, Hermione Jane não pôde deixar de se sentir alegre ao vislumbrar tamanha beleza e conforto. Sorrindo, jogou a cesta no chão e saiu rodopiando pela sala de estar, segurando as pontas do vestido florido rodado com as mãos. Ronald Billius a olhava admirado, mas ela nem percebeu que o tolo apaixonado continuava ali.

Com incrível leveza e graciosidade, jogou-se no sofá branco, colocando seus lindos dentes brancos e perfeitos à mostra em uma risada que mais parecia um cântico entoado pelos deuses da alegria e da beleza. Hermione Jane fechou os olhos, querendo aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento mágico e especial, e ao abri-los, deparou-se com uma visão ainda mais mágica, especial e encantadora. Olhando fixamente para ela, como se não acreditasse no que via, estava um homem com os cabelos bagunçados, óculos e uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

**momento câmera lenta on**

Hermione Jane sabia quem ele era, claro. Todos já tinham ouvido falar da grandiosidade, beleza e coragem de Harry Tiago Luís Fernando Potter, mas ao vê-lo ali na sua frente, Hermione Jane sentiu algo que até então desconhecia. Suas pernas pareceram se desprender do chão, seu coração parecia querer saltar por sua boca e ela se sentiu flutuando.

Harry Tiago por sua vez, estava estupefato com tamanha beleza e graciosidade; era como se sua vida começasse ali, naquele momento; como se ele tivesse passado todos os seus anos em uma escuridão completa, e de repente um anjo aparecesse em sua frente, libertando seu coração das trevas e mostrando a ele possibilidades de uma nova vida, cheia de luz, alegria e amor.

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time,  
Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me_

Ao som da música que enchia seus ouvidos, Hermione Jane levantou-se do sofá suspirando enquanto encarava Harry Tiago, que vinha em sua direção, os profundos olhos verdes fixos no doce olhar de Hermione Jane. Nada mais existia naquele momento além de duas almas que pareciam feitas uma para a outra, finalmente encontrando-se!

_"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me"  
"I'll be coming home, wait for me!"_

Apenas dois passos separavam Hermione Jane de Harry Tiago, e suas mãos se encontraram pela primeira vez. Seus corpos estremeceram ao toque sensível de suas peles, e eles teriam ficado ali, envoltos na mágica descoberta do amor, perdidos no novo mundo que acabavam de adentrar. Mas uma voz soou firme e clara, e a música parou de tocar nos ouvidos dos futuros amantes.

Harry Tiago! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ginevra Malvina adentrou a sala em um luxuoso e longo vestido vermelho, que deixava metade de suas pernas à mostra, e Ronald Billius agradeceu intimamente à ruiva por ter chegado em hora tão propícia.

**momento câmera lenta off**

**Será que Hermione Jane irá adaptar-se à rotina da casa grande? E que clima foi aquele entre ela e Harry Tiago? Sinal de amor verdadeiro? Tramas do apocalipse? Leia o próximo capítulo de... ETERNAMENTE ENTRE ABÓBORAS E BEIJOS**

_Hermione Jane canta: Fight Fire With Fire, Kansas.  
Hermione Jane e Harry Tiago escutam: Unchained Melody, Righteous Brothers._


	4. Como se fossem as mais doces primaveras ...

**Capitulo três - ****Como se fossem as mais doces primaveras de nossas vidas**

Harry Tiago! O que pensa que está fazendo?  
A voz de Ginevra Malvina ecoava em seus ouvidos, mas Harry Tiago Luís Fernando Potter não conseguia ouvi-la, realmente. Estava encantado, extasiado, nos braços daquele belo anjo. E poderia ficar ali para sempre.  
- Quem é essa mulher, Harry Tiago?  
- Esta é Hermione Jane, senhora! – o trasgo ruivo respondeu, arrancando Hermione Jane bruscamente dos braços de seu deus de olhos verdes e salvando a pele de nosso herói dos arranhões que o destino quisera lhe reservar. – Ela veio para ajudar Luna na cozinha.  
- Cozinha! – Ginevra Malvina respondeu, furiosa. – Não é sala de estar. Lugar de empregados é na CO-ZI-NHA! Agora sumam daqui vocês dois. Não quero vê-los por aqui novamente, exceto em caso de extrema necessidade! Fora! Xô!  
Muito cordatamente e com a delicadeza de um cavalo, Ronald Billius arrastou a bela Hermione Jane para cozinha como quem arrasta um saco de batatas. Ela nem sentiu, tão absorta estava nos olhos de Harry Tiago. Tão verdes, tão encantadores. Poderia mergulhar naqueles dois lagos tão profundos que eram os olhos de Harry Tiago.  
Harry Tiago, por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele doce anjo que caíra em seus braços. Nunca na vida vira uma mulher tão linda, tão doce, tão meiga e tão inteligente. E nunca na vida antes tinha descoberto tais características em uma mulher sem sequer ter falado com ela. Portanto aquele encontro havia sido uma experiência cósmica. E aquela bela moça era um anjo que caíra do céu direto em seus braços.  
Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, que estava sendo arrancada tão bruscamente de seus braços por aquele trasgo ruivo. E isso parecia ser tão injusto!  
- Harry Tiago, para que tanto você olha? – Ginevra Malvina se esganiçava em seu ouvido. – Harry Tiago, estou falando com você! Harry Tiago, olhe para mim! – e, dizendo isso, ela virou seu rosto a força, obrigando-o a olhar direto em seus olhos e voltar para a realidade. – Por que você não olha para mim, Harry Tiago?  
- Erm... hã... eu estava distraído. Estava pensando em... hã... Draco. No que está acontecendo por aqui.  
- Ah, Harry Tiago. Eu te amo tanto. – ela falou, dando-lhe um enorme beijo de desentupir pia. Mesmo contra sua vontade, Harry respondeu aquele beijo, imaginando que estava beijando os doces lábios de Hermione Jane, aquele doce anjo que caíra do céu direto em seus braços.  
- Oh, Harry Tiago querido. Eu te dedico, Harry Tiago, eu te dedico! – disse Ginevra derrubando Harry Tiago no sofá da sala e começando a arrancar suas roupas. E Harry Tiago continuou imaginando que quem fazia isso era seu meigo anjo Hermione Jane...

* * *

Ronald Billius, ainda invejoso pelo que presenciara na sala, levou a doce Hermione Jane até a cozinha e largou-a diante de uma mulher de cabelos louros e cara de poucos amigos.  
- Hermione Jane, essa é Luna Laura. Você deve obedecer a ela.  
E, dizendo isso, foi cuidar de seus afazeres, que consistiam em limpar e polir o carro e as botas do patrão.  
- Ol�! – disse a meiga Hermione Jane com seu sorriso mais doce, estendendo a mão a Luna Laura. – Tenho certeza que seremos muito amigas.  
-Eu não tenho a mesma certeza – retrucou Luna, com maus modos, voltando-se para as panelas. – Agora vá tirar leite da vaquinha Mimosa, que madame Ginevra deseja beber leite fresco.  
Muito chateada, Hermione Jane apanhou o baldinho de tirar leite e dirigiu-se ao curral, para ordenhar a Mimosa. Sua madrinha havia morrido, sua casa havia queimado, as pessoas da casa grande pareciam não gostar dela.  
Hermione Jane olhou para Ronald Billius, sem camisa, enfiado embaixo do carro. Ou pareciam gostar mais do que deviam.  
E havia aquele deus lindo de olhos verdes, seu patrão. Não podia ficar sonhando com ele. Não era certo.  
Ele era noivo daquela linda moça de voz estridente e cabelos vermelhos. E era seu patrão, também. Não podia ficar sonhando com ele.  
Mas, por Deus, ele era tão lindo. Tão inteligente e corajoso. Tão educado e gentil. Bem diferente de todos os rapazes grossos, bestalhões e insensíveis que conhecia, começando por aquele sujeito burro e infeliz embaixo do carro.  
Hermione Jane sentou-se num banquinho ao lado da vaquinha Mimosa.  
-Oi, vaquinha. Espero que você queira ser minha amiga, pois parece que ninguém gosta de mim nessa casa.  
A vaquinha mugiu em resposta, solidária com a dor de Hermione Jane, que começou a ordenhá-la.  
-Sabe vaquinha, minha madrinha morreu e minha casa queimou. Então aquele sujeito desagradável, o Ronald Billius, me trouxe para cá e eu conheci o grande amor da minha vida.  
- Múúúúúú! – a vaquinha mugiu em resposta, erguendo o rabo e começando a defecar.  
- Nunca, vaquinha! Eu jamais me apaixonaria por aquele trasgo ruivo. Eu me apaixonei por aquele moço lindo e corajoso, de olhos verdes.  
- Muúúúúú!  
- Oh, meu Deus. Ele vem vindo?- Hermione Jane ficou em desespero com a declaração de sua amiga vaca. Olhou para o lado e viu que Harry Tiago Luis Fernando Potter se aproximava, jogando seus cabelos rebeldes para todos os lados, com um capim no canto da boca e alisando seu bigodinho tão charmoso. Ele caminhava em câmera lenta e demorou uma cena inteira até alcançar a meiga Hermione Jane.  
- Ol�, garota! – ele falou, encostando-se na cerca. Hermione Jane sorriu em resposta, parando de ordenhar Mimosa, que continuou defecando e mugindo, tentando dar apoio moral para sua mais nova amiguinha.

_"Tanto tiempo disfrutamos de este amor,  
nuestras almas se acercaron tanto así,  
que yo guardo tu calor,  
pero tú llevas también,  
sabor a mí._

_Si negaras mi presencia en tu vivir  
bastaría con abrazarte y conversar  
tanta vida yo te di  
que por fuerza llevas ya, sabor a mí._

_No pretendo, ser tu dueño  
no soy nada yo no tengo vanidad,  
de mi vida, doy lo bueno  
soy tan pobre qué otra cosa puedo dar._

_Pasarán más de mil años muchos más  
yo no sé si tenga amor la eternidad  
pero allá tal como aquí  
en la boca llevarás sabor a mí. "_

**Cenas dos Próximos Capítulos: E agora? O que Harry Tiago quer com Hermione Jane? Conseguirá nossa heroína deixar de ser maltratada por Ginevra e Luna? E Ronald Billius, largará de seu pé? Saiba no próximo capítulo de _Eternamente entre abóboras e beijos!_**


	5. Em Brancos Corcéis Cavalgamos Campos Cob...

**Capítulo Quatro - ****Em Brancos Corcéis Cavalgamos Campos Cobertos de Lírios**

_- Ol�, garota! – ele falou, encostando-se na cerca. Hermione Jane sorriu em resposta, parando de ordenhar Mimosa, que continuou defecando e mugindo, tentando dar apoio moral para sua mais nova amiguinha. _

"Tanto tiempo disfrutamos de este amor,  
nuestras almas se acercaron tanto así,  
que yo guardo tu calor,  
pero tú llevas también,  
sabor a mí.

Si negaras mi presencia en tu vivir  
bastaría con abrazarte y conversar  
tanta vida yo te di  
que por fuerza llevas ya, sabor a mí.

No pretendo, ser tu dueño  
no soy nada yo no tengo vanidad,  
de mi vida, doy lo bueno  
soy tan pobre qué otra cosa puedo dar.

Pasarán más de mil años muchos más  
yo no sé si tenga amor la eternidad  
pero allá tal como aquí  
en la boca llevarás sabor a mí".

Olá – respondeu timidamente a linda, doce e meiga Hermione Jane, admirada com tamanha beleza e gentileza do rapaz.

O que tão bela moça faz tirando leite da vaca? – Perguntou formoso, enquanto a vaca mugia alto e defecava o suficiente para soterrar um animal de pequeno porte.

Oh – Suspirou a garota ficando corada – Luna Laura disse que a senhorita sua noiva queria leite fresco.

Então Harry Tiago olhou para o magnífico horizonte pintado de azul. No estábulo, fascinado pela presença encantadora, perfeita, bela e colorida de Hermione Jane, ele se esquecia de tudo, até mesmo de sua noiva espetaculosa, Ginevra Malvina. Não que Ginevra Malvina não fosse uma mulher bonita e elegante. Mas perto da doçura, encanto e magia que Hermione Jane emanava, Harry Tiago conseguia esquecer tudo. A vida parecia mais simples, mais bela e mais doce e colorida quando o sorriso de Hermione Jane iluminava o ambiente.

A linda donzela gostaria de dar um passeio a cavalo? – Perguntou Harry Tiago, impressionado com o efeito que a moça fazia em seu corpo e mente.  
- Mas e o leite? – perguntou ela timidamente.  
- Entregue a Luna Laura e venha. – falou Harry Tiago mal acreditando no que acabara de dizer.

A maravilhosa Hermione Jane tomou aquilo como uma ordem, e correu até a cozinha para voltar o mais rápido que podia, e mergulhar de novo naquelas piscinas verde esmeralda.

* * *

Onde você pensa que vai? – Perguntou Luna Laura mal humorada.  
- Eu vou...ir... cortar a grama! – Disse a garota pausadamente  
- Mas a grama já – Começou a cozinheira, mas ao se virar, a magnífica Hermione Jane já havia partido.

* * *

A bela Hermione Jane voltou correndo para os braços, ou melhor, para o cavalo, de seu amado que já estava na cerca com dois corcéis brancos, relinchando e defecando, como a vaca parada ali perto.

Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir no alvo cavalo, e ao tocarem suas mãos, sentiram arrepiar cada pelinho pubiano existente em ambos. A garota baixou a cabeça corando levemente, e subiu no corcel.

* * *

"Temos que voltar para Pumpkin Springs, Pansy Clarissa".

Lembrou Draco Alexander, de suas últimas palavras dirigidas à sua capacha a tira-colo, Pansy Clarissa da Luz Parkinson, antes de voltar para encontrar seu sócio e arquiinimigo Harry Tiago Luis Fernando Potter.

Agora ele estava parado diante da Ex Mansão Black, pensando numa boa desculpa para os galeões desaparecidos da conta da Pumpkin Garden. Tocou a campainha. Um ruivo desengonçado e aparentando um leve retardo mental abriu a porta.

Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou o serviçal com uma voz afeminada  
- Você não, criatura abominável. Quero falar com Harry Tiago ou Ginevra Malvina. - Respondeu o loiro evitando mirar seus frios e delicados olhos cinza para a criatura horrenda.  
- Entre senhor, vou chamar a senhorita Ginevra.

Draco Alexander, sentou-se no confortável sofá da sala de estar, reparando com desprezo em cada detalhe da desagradável mansão. Teria que arrumar uma boa explicação para dar a Harry Tiago sobre o que houve com o dinheiro da grande encomenda de Jack Lanternas, para a Pumkin Garden Corporation, a grande empresa de suprimentos de abóbora. Mas isso não seria difícil. Afinal, ele era Draco Alexander Malfoy, o Grande.

Draco Alexander – disse uma voz sensual vindo da escadaria.  
- Ginevra Malvina – Respondeu ele galanteador, para a ruiva que descia as escadas com extremo glamour.  
- A que devo a honra de sua visita? – Disse ela pousando maliciosamente a mão no peitoral musculoso do rapaz.  
- Preciso falar com Harry Tiago Luis Fernando Potter – Proferiu ele as palavras com desprezo, e segurou o pulso dela para longe dele.  
- Vou chamá-lo – respondeu ela antes de sair rebolando.

* * *

Harry Tiago e Hermione Jane descansavam apoiados em um pé de abóboras gigantes, no quintal da mansão Potter, enquanto o mesmo refletia sobre seus sentimentos para com sua pobre, bela e mágica empregada Hermione Jane.

Ao longe ele escutou uma voz estridente e irritante, totalmente diferente da melodia musicada que saia das cordas vocais de sua doce e amada Hermione Jane, o chamando.

Harry Tiago – Chamava insistente Ginevra Malvina – Harry Tiagoooo.

Harry Tiago ao perceber a noção do perigo, levantou-se, e sem se despedir da linda Hermione Jane.

Estou indo meu amor! – Ele respondeu para a noiva e saiu correndo.

Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada sapinho? – Hermione Jane perguntava, inconsolável, ao sapo preso em suas mão que tentava voltar para o brejo.  
- Coasch – Respondeu ele em compaixão, antes de meter a língua para fora e pegar uma mosquinha que ali passava.  
- Ohhh sapinho – Suspirou a triste garota, e deu um beijo no sapo.

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde, Harry Tiago sentava-se solitário em um monte de feno no galpão da mansão, com sua viola em punhos. Colocou toda sua tristeza e sentimentos para fora, em forma de uma linda canção, que ele acreditava ser digna de seus sentimentos por Hermione Jane:

_Quando a gente ama qualquer coisa serve para relembrar  
Um vestido velho da mulher amada tem muito valor  
Aquele restinho do perfume velho q ficou no frasco  
Sobre a penteadeira mostrando que o quarto,  
já foi o cenário de um grande amor  
E hoje o q eu encontrei me deixou mais triste  
Um pedacinho dela q existe  
Um fio de cabelo no meu paletóóó  
Lembrei de todo entre nós, do amor vivido  
Aquele fio de cabelo comprido já esteve grudado em nosso suor  
Quando a gente ama e não vive junto da mulher amada  
Uma coisa a toa é um bom motivo pra gente chorar  
Apagam-se as luzes ao chegar a hora de ir para a cama  
A gente começa a lembrar de quem ama  
Na impressão que ela venha se deitar  
E hoje o q eu encontrei me deixou mais triste  
Um pedacinho dela q existe  
um fio de cabelo no meu paletóóó  
Lembrei de tudo entre nós, do amor vivido  
Aquele fio de cabelo comprido já esteve grudado em nosso suor_

* * *

Conseguirá Hermione Jane manter seu dom único e verdadeiro de conversar com animais? Continuará Harry Tiago refletindo sobre o novo sentimento que tomou conta de seu ser? Não perca o próximo capítulo de **Eternamente Entre Abóboras e Beijos **

Harry Tiago canta "_Fio de Cabelo_", de Chitãozinho & Xororó.

NA: Ai gente... Infelizmente eu deletei a fic sem querer e tive que publicar de novo... por isso os comentários lindos e queridos de vocês sumiram! Peço desculpas e... comentem de novo, por favor meus queridos!


	6. Por trás das colinas esbranquiçadas se e...

**Eternamente Entre Abóboras e Beijos**

**Capítulo Cinco:** Por trás das colinas esbranquiçadas se esconde a modernidade

Poderia ficar horas e mais horas ali sentado naquela pilha de feno macia e aconchegante, cantando e tocando aquela música que tanto lembrava sua doce amada, Hermione Jane. Mas o dever chamava. Tinha de voltar logo para a empresa, antes que acontecesse algum problema que viesse dar trabalho dobrado. Enquanto ponderava essas questões, a suave lembrança da belíssima Hemione Jane ia para segundo plano e ele ficava absolutamente preocupado com o destino da empresa que herdara dos pais e padrinho.

Sim, o dever chamava. Precisava visitar de uma vez por todas a empresa que mantinha em sociedade com Draco Alexander Carlos Daniel Malfoy. Harry Tiago tinha um faro aguçado para encrencas, e este lhe dizia que havia algo errado na Pumpkin Gardens Corporation. Suspirou e jogou o violão nas costas, saindo para seu primeiro dia de trabalho, lamentando por não poder ficar ali, simplesmente cantando e pensando na doce e meiga Hermione Jane.

Percorreu o caminho de terra que cortava os jardins floridos até chegar à mansão, ainda tentando se desfazer dos pensamentos que insistiam em evocar sua amada.

Deu a volta na casa para evitar passar pela cozinha e ter que olhar novamente para aqueles profundos e meigos olhos cor de mel. Passou diante das escadarias de mármore que conduziam a uma porta de embuia envernizada. Pediu então que Rony Billus, o motorista, pegasse o melhor carro da mansão. Acompanhou o empregado até a garagem, passando por uma grande e bela árvore, que Harry Tiago mais tarde descobriria ser um cajueiro sagrado que estava na família havia cinqüenta anos. Logo abaixo, uma espreguiçadeira parecia chamá-lo, mas Harry Tiago precisava cumprir seus deveres. Afinal, ser um dos donos de um empresa tão grande e importante, exigia muita responsabilidade.

O motorista ruivo aproximou-se com o Mercedes Benz preto, alongado ao comprimento de uma limusine e tirou Harry Tiago de seus devaneios. O rapaz de olhos verdes agradeceu ao empregado, que veio abrir-lhe a porta, e entrou no carro. Recostou-se no banco de couro e pôs-se a pensar sobre o que o aguardava na Pumpkin Garden Co.

Passaram por muitas ruas aparentemente desabitadas, por outras tantas cheias de crianças brincando, até chegarem à Avenida Principal, nobre e majestosa, com montes de lojas de todo o tipo de artigos que se poderia imaginar. Seguiram pela avenida até que, por volta de cinco quarteirões depois, Harry Tiago pôde avistar um enorme edifício alaranjado, com no mínimo 10 andares. Parado em frente à porta principal, feita de vidro com uma barra de ferro ao meio, havia um homem loiro, magro e de olhos cinzentos. Era Draco Alexander, seu sócio, ao lado de uma mulher alta e morena, vestida em um belo vestido azul de seda.

Ora ora, se não é o Potter que resolveu aparecer.

Bom dia, Draco Alexander. – Harry Tiago apertou a mão estendida de seu sócio – Como tem passado?

Alguns maus bocados com a fábrica nas minhas costas. Mas fico feliz que tenha voltado.

Estou pronto para assumir a parte que me cabe nas ações da Pumpkin Gardens, Malfoy. Espero contar com você para isso.

Mas certamente, Harry Tiago, certamente. Me acompanhe, por favor. Pansy Clarissa – Draco Alexander se dirigiu bruscamente à mulher que o acompanhava – me espere no hotel. Vou mostrar a fábrica a meu sócio.

Pansy Clarissa virou-se com seu reluzente vestido azul e foi embora. Harry Tiago e Draco Alexander adentraram a Pumpkin Gardens sob os olhares curiosos dos funcionários.

Essa roupa... – Harry Tiago perguntou, olhando para as diversas pessoas usando uma bata branca com abóboras de todos os tipos girando em torno dela – é um uniforme?

Sim, sim. Foi Pansy Clarissa quem desenhou. Ela realmente gosta dessas abóboras voadoras.

Harry Tiago olhou mais uma vez para as abóboras simpáticas enquanto seus donos se reuniam ao redor para melhor observá-lo. Suspirou. Ele sabia que seria sempre assim. A maioria das pessoas aproximava-se dele por interesse, simplesmente por ele ser o famoso, corajoso, maravilhoso e extraordinário Harry Tiago Luís Fernando Potter. A única que não se importava com isso era Ginevra Malvina. De repente sua mente o remeteu por caminhos tortuosos e a graciosa Hermione Jane apareceu para perturbar seu coração. Harry Tiago jamais havia se sentido dessa maneira antes. Mas... será que Hermione Jane sentiria o mesmo?

...E aqui é sua sala, Potter.

Harry Tiago assustou-se ao ver que haviam chegado ao último andar do prédio, e que estava diante de uma enorme sala com seu nome estampado na porta.

Agora você vai precisar de uma secretária. Posso providenciar isso pra você, se preferir não se envolver com os serviçais.

Não, não, eu mesmo cuido disso – Harry Tiago disse, ainda pensando em Hermione Jane – obrigado Malfoy.

Amigos são para essas coisas, Harry Tiago. Agora, se me dá licença, vou chamar um dos funcionários mais competentes para te auxiliar no que precisar.

Dizendo isso, Draco Alexander fechou a porta da sala de Harry Tiago, deixando-o sozinho.

Enquanto as coisas se passavam na majestosa Pumpkin Garden Co., Ginevra Malvina aparecia dramaticamente à porta da cozinha da mansão Potter. Fumava um cigarro na ponta de um longo filtro, coisa que estranhamente fazia com que ela se sentisse mais glamourosa.

Você, qual é mesmo o seu nome? - Ginevra Malvina chamou a empregada loira que limpava o pó do balcão.

Luna Laura Lara Lemos Lovegood, senhora. - a criada respondeu quase sem respirar tal era o pavor que sentia de estar perto da nova patroa.

Faz muito tempo que você mora aqui? - perguntou Ginevra Malvina.

Desde que nasci e minha mãe faleceu – respondeu Luna Laura eficientemente.

Então você deve conhecer um pouco da história das pessoas que vivem aqui, não? – perguntou a patroa querendo mostrar desinteresse.

Ah sim, conheço sim senhora. Hermione Jane, a copeira, se mudou para cá já faz algum tempo e desde então o motorista, Rony Billius, é apaixonado por ela. Esse apareceu aqui sabe-se lá de onde. Um belo dia simplesmente estava lá perto da choupana de Hermione Jane. O rapaz não tinha memória nenhuma, a única coisa que sabia era o nome, Rony Billius.

Um brilho estranho percorreu os olhos da patroa, coisa que Luna Laura não percebeu, já que era um tanto avoada.

E você sabe a quanto tempo mais ou menos eles moram aqui?

Não sei não, senhora. Sabe, faz tanto tempo que eu nem sei mais quanto.

Harry Tiago estava sentado numa poltrona ao centro de sua sala circular. Alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo. Não sabia o que ainda, mas estava. Foi quando teve a brilhante idéia de chamar sua secretária provisória e pedir as notas de compras da empresa. E para a surpresa de Harry Tiago, havia uma nota em especial, com entrega datada para o dia seguinte, à tarde. Era esse o problema. A empresa não abria aos sábados e muito menos a essa hora da tarde.

Harry Tiago coçou o bigode lentamente, tendo a plena certeza de que alguma coisa estava errada na Pumpkin Gardens Co. E ele iria descobrir.

Ou não me chamo Harry Tiago Luís Fernando Potter!

**Nos próximos capítulos:** será mesmo que há algo de podre na Pumpkin Gardens Co? O que Draco Alexander está aprontando? E Ginevra Malvina, que brilho estranho era aquele em seus olhos? Hermione Jane consumará seu amor com Harry Tiago? Não perca o próximo capítulo dessa emocionante saga que será... Eternamente Entre Abóboras e Beijos!


End file.
